


Burden of Proof

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another flash-written ficlet from last night.  Simply written for <a href="http://cuteashale.tumblr.com">cuteashale</a> because she’s freaking cute ass hell <strike>see what I did there?</strike> and she likes butts.  :P</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/76926364219">this photo</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteashale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"What are you doing?"

Derek presses his lips together and pulls the shower curtain shut, “Nothing.”

Stiles wipes a hand over his face and scoffs in disbelief, “Yeah. Right. Sure. I don’t even need werewolf powers to know you’re full of shit, Hale.”

Derek grins from his position against the opposite wall. ”I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m innocent.” He holds up a finger when Stiles pulls the edge of the shower curtain aside to glare at him. Derek points at him and states, rather matter-of-factly, “ _You_ can’t prove anything.”

Stiles squints at him, “Oh yeah?” His eyes rake over Derek’s body and he muses aloud, “You mean to tell me that if I were to go through your pockets right now, I _wouldn’t_ find a cell phone with a very recent photograph of my naked ass?”

Derek nods, “Exactly.”

"Uh huh." Stiles retreats back into the shower and steps under the spray. He leans his head back and lets the hot water wash the remaining soapsuds off his body. "You do realize that I can see the outline of your cellphone through the front pocket of your jeans, right?" Stiles laughs at the sound of Derek muttering softly under his breath.

_"Dammit!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
